pmd_guardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan
The current leader of Team Psysky and a Medicham, Evan is a strong-willed leader not afraid to share his opinions and get himself out there. He is 24 years old and 5'8. * General Information History * Can be just backstory or up to the present. Evan was born in a small clan of Meditite in the mountains. One day he left seeking more and was attacked by a Machamp that was chasing after a Natu, who introduced herself as Natalie. After the Machamp was defeated, the two traveled together until the guilds were formed and they created Team Psysky. Evan evolved after the expedition to the Great Grail Waterfall alongside Natalie. Personality * What are they like; Self Explanatory Evan, while maybe not the most talkative, is certainly not the quietest. He believes in structure and rules and thinks that everyone is destined to fulfill a role which leads to many conflicts between him and other members of Team Psysky, notably Takasugi and Tief. As the leader of the team, he sees himself as the role-model of the group and believes that he has to set the standards, so he holds regular training with each member and tries to set everyone up for success. He's also extremely smart, being the top of his small, run-down clan and despite himself, he's actually quite the individual, having left his own village and never looking back. Relationships Natalie * This is also pretty self-explanatory. Evan sees Natalie as a very good friend and partner and she is the only person he doesn't try and control because he believes that Natalie has already fulfilled her purpose as his partner. While he feigns annoyance at her bubbly personality, he believes that it's key to the team's structure and overall livelihood. Takasugi * I'm using sub-heading 1 for the names. Evan sees himself as a father to Takasugi, him being the first egg that Team Psysky hatched. Takasugi, however, hates this and, even to this days, rebels against Evan, constantly ditching training and acting like he doesn't hear the Medicham. This is part in due to Evan forcing Takasugi into the role that he's in and making him 'act like a samurai'. Meta * In-game stuff if you want. Moves and such. Things that would make a difference if they were actually in a pokemon game. Moves * Meditate ** The user meditates to awaken the power deep within its body and raise its Attack stat. * High Jump Kick ** The target is attacked with a knee kick from a jump. If it misses, the user is hurt instead. * Detect ** Enables the user to evade all attacks. Its chance of failing rises if it is used in succession. * Recover ** Restoring its own cells, the user restores its own HP by half of its max HP. Ability and Nature Pure Power: Using its pure power, the Pokémon doubles its Attack stat. Brave Nature: +Attack, -Speed Trivia * Anything else! * Evan's name isn't tied to anything, but helped with the creation of his clan. ** Its origins are Welsh and means 'Young' or 'God has been gracious' * The magenta part of Evan's hair is not actually part of his hair and is removable.